jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Peter Appleyard
Peter Appleyard, (born 26 August 1928) is a Canadian jazz vibraphonist, percussionist, and composer of English birth. He has spent most of his life living and performing in the city of Toronto where for many years he was a highly popular performer in the city's nightclubs and hotels. He also played and recorded with many of the city's orchestras and been featured on a number of Canadian television and radio programs. In the early 1970s he drew wide acclaim for his performances with Benny Goodman's jazz sextet with which he toured internationally. In 1992, he was made an Officer of the Order of Canada in recognition of his being an "internationally renowned vibraphonist who has represented the Canadian jazz community across North America, Europe, the Middle East and Australia". video:Keith Murch and Peter Appleyard - A Foggy Day Born in Lincolnshire, Appleyard became apprenticed to a nautical instrument maker after being forced to leave school due to economical reasons related to the Second World War. At that time the popularity of American Big Band music was growing in England, particularly through a major influx in big band recordings from America by jazz legends like Benny Goodman, Duke Ellington, and Count Basie. These recordings had a strong influence on Appleyard and he decided to pursue a career as a jazz musician. He began his career in the early 1940s playing in the Boys Brigade, a youth organization. He went on to perform as a drummer in several other British dance bands during the 1940s and, while a member of the Royal Air Force during in the mid-1940s, played in RAF bands. Early career in North America In 1949 Appleyard moved to Bermuda where he lived for two years. While there he spent his holidays in Canada and picked up his first set of vibes. He was so impressed with Canada that, when the time came to leave Bermuda the choice of a new home was easy - he headed for Toronto. At first, unable to get a union card in Toronto, Appleyard worked as a room booking clerk at the King Edward Hotel and as a salesman at Simpson's department store. He began studying music with Gordon Delamont and soon thereafter began playing the vibraphone in concerts with Billy O'Connor in the early 1950s. From 1954-1956 he played with a band at the Park Plaza Hotel and made numerous appearances on CBC Radio with jazz pianist Calvin Jackson. He formed his own jazz ensemble in 1957 which performed not only in Toronto but also toured throughout North America and appeared on American television during the 1960s. Among the ensemble's original members was pianist and arranger Jimmy Dale. The group notably accompanied singer Gloria DeHaven for a year. From 1961-1962 Appleyard was co-hosted with singer Patti Lewis the CBC Radio program Patti and Peter. He spent most of the mid-1960s on the road touring. In the late sixties, he ceased his busy touring schedule and returned to Toronto on a more permanent basis. He began playing once more at the Park Plaza Hotel. In 1969 he co-hosted the program Mallets and Brass with Guido Basso for CBC TV. In addition he began studying timpani and percussion and extended his musical expertise substantially. Working with Benny Goodman and later career In the early 1970s Appleyard gained wide international notice as a member of Benny Goodman's jazz sextet. With the group he toured in Europe in 1972 and 1974 and in Australia in 1973. Afterwords, he played only periodically with the group for the remainder of the decade, notably playing three performances with the ensemble at Carnegie Hall in the mid to late 1970s. During these years he continued to live in Toronto where he remained a popular performer in nightclubs and hotel lounges, serving as music director for a number of local jazz bands. He was also a leading percussionist in the city's orchestras for both theatre and studio work. Throughout the 1970s, he was a frequent guest to the Colorado Springs Invitation Jazz Party where he preformed with numerous international famous jazz musicians. From 1977-1980 he had his own television program, Peter Appleyard Presents, a jazz and variety show syndicated in North America. In 1976, Frank Sinatra requested Appleyard to join him in concert with the Count Basie Orchestra and Ella Fitzgerald at the Uris Theatre in New York City. Sinatra made this request based on Appleyard's work with Goodman. Appleyard and Sinatra performed together several years later during a benefit concert in Ottawa that was arranged by Rich Little. In 1982 Appleyard formed the All Star Swing Band which specializes in performing old pop and jazz tunes, often in medley arrangements by Rick Wilkins. The ensemble's 1982 release Swing Fever earned a gold record certification for sales of 50,000 units within Canada and was nominated for a Juno Award for Instrumental Artist of the Year. The ensemble has toured throughout the world, including making several appearances in New York City (notably appearing with Mel Tormé at Michael's Pub), a 1987 tour to Great Britain, a 1998 tour to Switzerland, and at festivals like the Du Maurier Jazz Festival, Moncton Jazz Festival, the Ottawa Jazz Festival, and Dick Gibson's Jazz Party in Colorado. The group has also performed in Chicago, Florida, Texas, Scandinavia, Germany, and Japan.CRIA Certification Database Following the death of Benny Goodman, Appleyard formed the Benny Goodman Tribute Band in 1985 which is composed of a number of Goodman alumni and some great Toronto musicians. Appleyard also is the leader of the "Swing Fever Band". He has also made several concert tours for NATO, most of which have been at his own expense. He has completed four tours at bases in Europe and three tours in Cyprus and the Gaza Strip and has also performed for Canadian and American servicemen at the North Pole Christmas Show in Greenland. Peter Appleyard performed as a special guest at Carnegie Hall on numerous occasions through the late 90's and onwards under the direction of Skitch Henderson and the New Yorks Pops orchestra. He regularly travels and tours overseas from London to Switzerland to Japan where he was asked by the Japanese Government to do a one-night performance at the Sapporo jazz festival. Mr. Appleyard said it was such a fantastic experience as the treatment and reception was first-class. Peter Appleyard is still touring and performing around the World. He received the Queen's Diamond Jubilee award on 18 June 2012. He currently resides on a farm at Rockwood, Ontario.GuelphArts: Jazz Musician Peter Appleyard to Play Benefit Concert Discography An incomplete list of works follows:Library and Archives Canada search for "Peter Appleyard" * 1956-1957: Anything Goes (RCA Camden) * 1958: Vibe Sound (Audio Fidelity) * 1960: Per-cus-sive Jazz (Audio Fidelity) * 1963: The Vibraphone of Peter Appleyard (2 records, CTL) * 1969: Polished Appleyard (RCA Records) * 1969?: The many moods of Peter Appleyard (Canadian Talent Library) * 1970: Dealer's Choice (Pickwick) * 1972: The Lincolnshire Poacher (CTL/Audat) * 1974: Percussive Jazz (with Sidney Cooper, Ted Shadbolt; Audio Fidelity) * 1976: Sophisticated Vibes (United Artists) * 1977: Peter Appleyard Presents (Salisbury) * 1979: Peter Appleyard (CTL/New Ventures) * 1979: Vibes (Pickwick) * 1982: Prelude to a Kiss (RCA) * 1982: Swing Fever (as All Star Swing Band; CBS), Canadian gold certification * 1990: All Points East (Jazz NB) * 1990: Barbados Heat (Concord Jazz) * 1990: Barbados Cool (Concord Jazz) * 1991: Great Vibes (Rockwood; reissue of songs from CTL releases) * 2002: Peter Appleyard Quartet (Peter Appleyard) * 2012: Sophisticated Ladies (Linus Entertainment) Appleyard also recorded on various CBC Records' RM and LM series releases. On other artists' releases Appleyard performed on the following releases: * 1954: Cal Jackson, Cal Jackson Quartet (X, reissued 1955 by Rave Notice) * 1971: Guido Basso, Benny Goodman, Benny Goodman into the 70s, vol 5 (Time Life, reissued 1972 by On Stage) * 1979: Peanuts Hucko, Peanuts Hucko with the Pied Piper Quintet Featuring Peter Appleyard (World Jazz) * 1988: Slam Stewart, The Cat's Are Swinging (Sertoma) * 1989: Sherrie Maricle, John Mastroianni Quintet, Cookin' on All Burners (Stash) * 1991: Lenny Solomon, After You've Gone (BayCities, reissued 1996 on Jazz Inspiration) * 1992: Sonny Costanzo, Sonny's on the money (Stash) * 1992: Mel Tormé, Sing Sing Sing (Concord Jazz) * 2001: Skitch Henderson, Swinging with Strings (Arbors Records) References External links * Official site * Peter Appleyard at National Jazz Awards * [http://www.thecanadianencyclopedia.com/index.cfm?PgNm=TCE&Params=u1ARTU0000094 Peter Appleyard at The Canadian Encyclopedia] Category:Vibraphonists